Long Scene 1 (Utamaru and Nero)
by ginryuumaru
Summary: Mixim 11 is a great story, however, the author did too many rush on that awesome story, so this is my fic that retold some of the scenes longer than the original ones with my own scene mixed with the real scene. enjoy! sum: Utamaru decided to working hard by himself by separated from Nero to get stronger and become a new king, but why must he left Nero on the earth? Not in Polaris?


Mixim 11

Long scene

A/N: ini fanfic Mixim 11 pertama author! Lama sekali (satu tahun lebih) kunantikan agar bisa menulis fanfic dari manga yang kusuka ini! Mixim 11 sangat keren (menurutku)! Tapi terlalu banyak hal yang tidak dijelaskan dengan detail, karena itu, saya memutuskan untuk menulis panjang-panjang cerita yang terlalu singkat dijelaskan dalam Mixim 11. ceritanya juga banyak perbedaannya dengan yang asli. Mixim 11 punya Anzai Nobuyuki, yang saya punya cuma fic ini.

Long Scene 1: Utamaru decided to working hard to become a new king, but why must he left Nero on the earth? Not in Polaris?

Saat itu, setelah pertarungan mereka berakhir, mereka semua pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Ichimatsu dan Takezo membawa pulang Koume yang menolak untuk menjadi raja Polaris karena merasa dirinya tak cocok menanggung tugas itu, ia bahkan lebih menyarankan Utamaru untuk menjadi raja berikutnya. Utamaru adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk memimpin Polaris, dibalik penampilannya yang mirip wanita karena rambutnya yang panjang dan tampangnya yang bishonen, dia sebenarnya lelaki baik dan pemaaf yang memiliki tekad besar dan bahkan bisa dengan entengnya mengampuni Nero yang telah salah paham dan membutakan sebelah matanya dengan sadis, dan juga Utamaru pernah membuat dirinya sendiri mengalami kemiskinan rakyat jelata dan pada akhirnya mengerti perasaan mereka. Tentu saja situasi berat macam itu tidak bisa dihadapinya sendirian, dia menghadapinya bersama Nero dan Jyuuzo yang telah mengubah hidupnya sejak saat ia bertemu mereka. Entah mereka bisa dibilang orang baik atau tidak menurut pandangan umum, tapi mereka telah menjaganya selama ia bersama mereka, karena itu Nero dan Jyuuzo adalah orang baik di mata Utamaru. Walau kini Jyuuzo telah 'terbunuh' olehnya yang dikendalikan serangga arachne, roh Jyuuzo selalu bersama mereka, terbukti dalam pertarungan terakhir mereka karena Jyuuzo sendiri datang menampakkan dirinya dalam bentuk roh pada mereka. Jadi secara tidak langsung mereka masih bertiga seperti biasanya. Tapi sepertinya waktunya berpisah untuk menempuh jalan masing-masing...

"Nero..." Panggil Utamaru pada rekan kecilnya yang entah berapa umurnya, karena dulu tinggi Utamaru masih lebih pendek dari Nero, tapi sekarang tinggi Utamaru nyaris dua kali lipat dari Nero yang sepertinya tidak berubah tingginya dari dulu dan umurnya masih misterius karena tampangnya yang mirip dengan anak berumur dibawah 15 tahun.

"Ya?" Responnya pendek seperti tubuh pendeknya (author ditusuk Nova cancer, bukan nona(?) kanker)

"Aku akan kembali ke Polaris, kau tinggal di bumi." Kata Utamaru dengan senyum santai khasnya.

"Maksudmu?" Kata Nero yang tidak percaya pada apa yang barusan didengarkannya.

"Seperti kedengarannya, aku kembali, kau tinggal di bumi." Kata Unta... Tulis ulang karena misstypo... Kata Utamaru yang berbalik menghadap Nero yang kebingungan karena perkataannya barusan. Wajar kalau Nero bingung karena ini terlalu tiba-tiba, bahkan hal ini baru dipikirkan Utamaru saat ini.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti maksudmu." Kata Nero yang masih mencoba memahami 'pesan' dibalik perkataan Utamaru. Pastilah Utamaru memiliki suatu rencana yang belum diketahuinya dibalik perkataannya yang aneh itu. Memberhentikannya sebagai bodyguardnya hanya akan merugikannya sendiri karena tak ada jaminan bahwa tak ada lagi yang mengincar untuk membunuh pangeran Polaris yang kelak akan menjadi raja (Utamaru). Mungkin Utamaru marah padanya karena dia telah membutakan sebelah matanya dengan Nova Cancer-nya saat di Kochab sana, tapi sepertinya tidak, Utamaru bukan orang seperti itu. Mungkin saja ada bodyguard yang lebih baik darinya, tapi jika iya, kenapa dia tidak dipulangkan saja ke Polaris agar suatu saat nanti Utamaru bisa meminta pertolongannya lagi di saat darurat atau semacamnya? Dia tidak keberatan untuk dimintai tolong seperti itu karena Utamaru orang yang lebih baik dari kebanyakan orang dan suka menolong walau caranya terkadang aneh, dan terkadang juga wajar.

"Hei... hei... Jangan berpikir aku membuangmu begitu saja karena marah mengenai mata ini. Aku mengerti saat itu kau marah sampai segitunya padaku karena membunuh teman terbaikmu..." Utamaru terdiam.

"Maaf membahas soal itu lagi..." Kata Utamaru menyadari tak seharusnya masalah 'keterbunuhan' Jyuuzo di bahas lagi, ia merasa seharusnya ia memilih kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya baik-baik.

"Walaupun mati, rohnya selalu bersama kita, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena membutakan matamu. Aku tak keberatan kalau harus mendonorkan mataku padamu." Kata Nero menyesal dan menawarkan untuk mendonorkan matanya pada tuannya yang adalah sahabatnya juga.

"Aku menolak, kau lebih membutuhkannya. Lagian melihat dengan sebelah mata saja membuatku bisa melihat dengan lebih fokus, ga jelek juga (^_\)." Jawab Utamaru mencari-cari alasan agar Nero tak merasa bersalah.

"..." Nero tidak membalas perkataannya sama sekali. Terlihat jelas di mata Nero bahwa sahabat playboy-nya itu hanya mencari-cari alasan saja. Lagian, melihat dengan sebelah mata dan fokus itu sepertinya tidak nyambung walau ada nyambungnya sedikit.

"Btw, aku menyuruhmu tinggal di bumi bukan berarti memecatmu dari pekerjaanmu, justru aku mempercayakanmu tugas yang baru." Kata Utamaru kembali ke topik asal.

"Tugas baru? Di bumi?" Respon Nero tambah kebingungan. Tentu saja bingung, mereka belum lama datang ke bumi dan sepertinya tidak ada urusan lain yang harus diselesaikan selain membasmi Big Bang Zero. Jika memang demikian, 'tugas' apa yang akan diterimanya?

"Iya! Aku ingin kau lindungi mereka, para gadis rasi bintang yang tersisa dan para 'pejantannya'." Kata Utamaru sedikit bercanda dengan mengganti sebutan pada pangeran asli dan mantan calon pangeran itu dengan kata 'pejantan' untuk memberi sedikit kesan humor pada kalimatnya untuk meringankan suasana.

"Aku bodyguardmu, bukan bodyguard mereka, lagipula mereka kuat, perlindungan dariku seorang tak dibutuhkan. dan lagi, Jyuuzo memintaku untuk melindungimu!" jawab Nero yang merasa dia tak perlu melindungi mereka yang sudah kuat,dan mengingat permintaan terakhir Jyuuzo sebelum kematiannya.

"kalau terus bersamamu, aku takkan bisa jadi kuat! untuk jadi raja yang baik, aku ingin melihat seluruh Polaris. Lagipula, mereka memiliki kekuatan yang lebih dari cukup untuk bertahan hidup, tapi tidak untuk melindungi semuanya. Kau tau kan? Diantara mereka masih ada si pangeran asli, mungkin dia masih diincar, dan bisa saja kalau serangan berikutnya dari pihak yang tidak diketahui akan lebih dahsyat dari yang sebelumnya. Jelas bantuanmu akan dibutuhkan saat itu." Kata Utamaru yang mencoba membayangkan jika si pangeran dan mantan calon pangeran itu sedang melindungi para gadis rasi bintang, kemungkinan besar ada yang mengincar gadis rasi bintang yang tersisa yang berada di tempat tak terjangkau oleh mereka. Saat itulah Nero harus bertindak.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri?! Kau juga pasti diincar!" Kata Nero yang sudah tidak bingung lagi, tapi malah khawatir karena memikirkan bagaimana jika Utamaru diserang padahal matanya tinggal satu, butuh waktu lama untuk membiasakan diri dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu.

"Aku kuat kok, orang macam apapun yang akan mengganggu 'kegiatanku' pasti bisa kuatasi." Katanya dengan santai, bahkan terlalu santai jika dibandingkan orang normal, yah Utamaru memang bukan orang normal dalam hal ini.

"kegiatan? kerja keras untuk persiapan jadi raja?" Kali ini Nero membaca jelas 'pesan' dari perkataan Utamaru.

"Bagus kalau kau sudah paham. Aku juga sudah terlalu banyak mengandalkan bantuanmu dan Jyuuzo, sekarang waktunya bagiku untuk lebih mandiri." Kata Utamaru yang senang karena Nero cepat menangkap pesan-pesannya. Jadi lebih mudah menyampaikan 'salam perpisahan sementaranya' pada sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku! Itu sudah tugasku dan hak-mu sebagai raja di masa depan!" Kata Nero mencoba mengubah keputusan Utamaru yang sepertinya tidak akan berhasil karena 'raja yang akan datang' ini bertekad besar dan lebih keras kepala daripada kelihatannya. Nero tau itu, tapi rasanya membiarkan Utamaru bertingkah sesukanya juga tidak selalu berefek baik.

"Sebagai raja, kemampuan bekerja sama dan mempercayai teman dan rakyat penting, tapi bisa mengandalkan diri sendiri juga tidak kalah pentingnya. Kau tau itu juga kan? Apalagi jika saat itu semua orang yang kau percayai tidak ada didekatmu. Aku tidak tau kapan, tapi situasi macam itu suatu saat pasti akan mendatangiku, kamu, dan semua orang juga." Kata Utamaru mencoba memperjelas alasannya ingin bekerjakeras sendirian pada sahabatnya yang masih mengkhawatirkannya.

"..." Nero bukannya tak bisa membalas perkataan Utamaru, tapi Nero merasa benar-benar percuma melanjutkan pembicaraan yang takkan dimenangkannya.

"Dan lagian, teman-temanmu juga berkumpul disini, ini tempat yang cocok untukmu." Tambah Utamaru lagi.

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu, aku bahkan tak berpikir mereka temanku." Kata Nero tidak terlalu memikirkan hal tersebut.

"Aku tau, kau memang seperti itu. Tapi samar-samar kau merasakannya kan? Ichimatsu bisa membatalkan niatmu untuk membunuh dan kau juga menolongnya di saat dia hampir mati walau dulu kita bertujuan untuk melenyapkannya." Kata Utamaru dengan senyum lebar.

"(O_O) ta-tau dari mana?!" Kata Nero kaget dan malu karena sahabatnya mengetahui hal tersebut, padahal Nero tak ingin siapapun tau mengenai hal itu.

"Dari sumbernya." Kata Utamaru tak berniat menyembunyikannya.

"Sial kau Ichimatsu!" Nero memaki Ichimatsu dalam pikirannya.

"Kau pasti sedang memakinya dalam pikiran kan?" Tebak Utamaru tepat sasaran.

JLEB! Tapat sasaran, hati Nero serasa ditusuk nova cancer-nya sendiri sampai tak tau lagi harus mengatakan apa untuk meresponnya.

"Itu juga tanda keakraban. Artinya kau juga memikirkannya, bukan dalam arti yaoi kok (^_\)." Kata Utamaru memberitau hal yang mungkin saja baru diketahuinya.

"Cukup jangan bahas lagi hal itu!" Kata Nero yang tambah malu karena pikirannya terbaca dengan mudahnya (yaoi lovers jangan mikir yang macem-macem).

Total silent 5 detik

.

.

.

.

.

"(^_\)... Yah, kalau kau sudah paham, baguslah. Aku tidak tau kapan kerja kerasku akan selesai, karena itu, aku mengandalkanmu, tolong ya..." Kata Utamaru yang lalu membelakangi Nero untuk berjalan pergi dari sana.

"Aku mengerti. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Sampai ketemu lagi..." Kata Nero merespon perkataan Utamaru dengan senyum kecil yang pasrah dengan kepergian sahabatnya. Tak apa-apa, karena ini bukan perpisahan selamanya, cuma sementara tapi tak tentu kapan. Tapi pasti, suatu hari ia dan Jyuuzo juga, akan menyaksikan saat dimana Utamaru memimpin Polaris dibawah kekuasaannya dan menciptakan tempat dimana orang kaya dan miskin bisa hidup bersama dalam kesetaraan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: The end! Enjoy ya! Maaf kalau ooc!

Sedikit lanjutan untuk cerita yang seharusnya sudah the end ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nero!" Ichimatsu memanggil sambil datang berlari mendekat dari jauh.

"Oh, kamu, Ada apa?" Kata Nero merespon tanpa minat.

"Aku liat loh! Perpisahan yang mengharukan!" Kata Ichimatsu thumbs up sambil berlinang air mata.

"SIALAN KAU!" Secepat kilat Nero mengaktifkan Alois, secepat kilat Ichimatsu tenggelam ke perut bumi.

"GYAAKH!" Ichimatsu hilang ditelan bumi.

.

.

.

"Nero, Aku senang kau bisa akrab dengan mereka :)" Pikir Utamaru yang tidak sengaja melihatnya dari lokasi yang 'belum' jauh dari sana.

A/N: kali ini beneran the end. Review ya!


End file.
